


The invisible Mumrik

by MoRdDiOxIdE



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoRdDiOxIdE/pseuds/MoRdDiOxIdE
Summary: Snufkin has been neglected to the point of disappearance, but an odd fluffy white fellow helps him realize he's not alone in this painful world.





	1. Chapter 1

Two years, had it been? Perhaps. Snufkin looked down at his paws, which were unseen to the naked eye. His father? Left him when he was 4, but a little babe he was. His mother? God help the woman, juggling all those kids. Quite the handful, and Snufkin had no want to put extra weight on her, though she had no problem forgetting him. He was neglected. Unheard. Unseen. And so, he vanished out of people's minds. Who's Snufkin? No one important. At least not anymore.   
For years he lived his life alone, but still never truly alone, at least not until now. He had no friends, hardly even a family to come home to. Now he was alone. Alone with nature, and his harmonica. The only things he had left to look forward to seeing at dawn. Often times Snufkin would walk about naked and watch on goers living their lives, unaware of him. His indecency would not have been tolerated, but it wasn't like people could see him, and walking clothes might draw unwanted attention to himself, which he'd never be able to bare. Life this way was simple. He'd set up camp, make dinner, sleep, then be on his way. And unseen travel or, a ghostly boy of trades. But it never mattered anymore. He’d try to speak, and people would ignore him. How could they not? How could they acknowledge something not there? Yes, not there..he was not there. Never truly there.   
Moomin Valley was always the most peaceful of valleys. It all seemed so familiar. The coming and going of spring, the way the flowers bloomed every year, all seemed..well, natural. All was meant to happen, and he'd experienced it many times. But, the most precious moment is to watch the little Moomin stumble out of the cylindrical blue house,still half asleep from his long hibernation. Snufkin enjoyed watching him. Watching him stumble, get up, then stumble again, always in a hurry. But for what? For whom was he in such a rush for? It was the same question for the last two years, and the answers was still the same. The Moomin was waiting on no one.every year proved true, the little moomin had no friends. He had no one but his father to fun off and play with, and in truth Snufkin envied that. He'd watch the two for days, jealous of the father-son relationship the two had. Eventually the Moomin would be left to do his own thing, like splash about in the babbling brook the moomins had a little ways down their front yard. Snufkin would get riskier everyday as he watched the moomin splash about, giggling. Could he not do that as well? Surely the moomin wouldn't mind. So he did. The mumrik scrolled water up in his hands and tossed it into the air, letting the water droplets hit his face gently. The moomin looked up, surprised and astonished by the recent happening. ‘Who had done that? Was the brook haunted?’ The young moomin stood, putting on his most ferocious face.   
“W-Who's there?!” He shouted, looking about for a sign, but to no avail. Had he scared the creature off? Maybe that was for the best. Maybe not. Now the Moomin was interested in who was communicating with him. An invisible being, he supposed. How curious.


	2. The life of an invisible boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of dialog in this one folks

Snufkin examined the scared little Moomin. He was..distraught. Was he really scary? He quickly shyed away but was drawn back to the Moomins yelling. The moomin wasn't scared, he was curious. Curious of who Snufkin was. Maybe he should introduce himself? It's only be polite to do so. He cleared his throat and the moomin jumped.  
"So someone is there!"  
Snufkin spoke faintly.  
"What?" the Moomin asked, adjusting his ears.  
"I'm... S...Snu...Snufk-i-n.."  
The Moomin opened his eyes widely, gazing at wherever the voice had come from. An invisible Snufkin? Peculiar.  
"Do you wish to play with me?"  
"..I'd like that.."  
"Come, sit beside me. I'm trying to catch a fish!" the Moomin dipped his hands into the water quickly, but pulled out nothing. Snufkin chuckled.  
"You'll never catch a fish that way, you must use a fishing rod, and you must have a great deal of patience. Snufkin stood and went to his hidden back pack, grabbing his rod.  
"Don't you wear clothes?" Moomin asked, watching Snufkin set up his pole.  
"No."  
"What about during the winter?"  
"I hide in my mother's attic. She never notcies me, so she doesn't care."  
"That's..terrible, Snufkin."  
"Truly it isn't." Snufkin huffed. It was terrible, actually, he lied. He flung the string into the water and waited.  
"I will get you clothes." The Moomin stood, brushing himself off. Before Snufkin could say a word the Moomin ran off. Snufkin waited, tapping his paws on the fishing rod. He didn't intend for this to happen, usually, social interaction made him uncomfortable, but with the Moomin it was different. He rather enjoyed the few minutes they had spent together. He turned, hearing the Moomin approach with a white t-shirt and brown shorts.  
"This was all we had, I'm terribly sorry."  
"No, no, don't be. They're perfect Moomin..thank you." Moomin couldn't see it, but he could tell Snufkin was smiling at him, and he smiled back, handing snufkin the articles of clothing. Snufkin put them on, and they fit rather well. Now Moomin could see him properly.  
Over the course of 3 weeks, Moomin listened to Snufkin. Listened to him vent, listened to him regail stories of his travels. He spent every second of their time together listening, and little by little the mumrik became visible.  
"Was it hard?"  
"What?" Snufkin shifted under the tree that provided his shade.  
"Being invisible," Moomin said, entangling his fingers. Snufkin looked down.  
"In the beginning, yes. I..Imagine if your parents ignored you for a good portion of your life, to the point where you just vanished? After some time it became easier but..it started out rough, Moomin."  
Moomin's expression fell as he listened.  
"Oh, Snufkin...I promise I'll never forget you."  
"Promise."  
"I swear it."  
"Good.." The two went quiet.  
"Hey Moomin?" Snufkin said abruptly, but calmly.  
"Yes, Snufkin?"  
"Thanks for listening."

**Author's Note:**

> May be more chapters, hopefully   
> I'll probably add when I can't sleep  
> Sorry if the first chapter is short (?)


End file.
